Las Ventajas de ser un Taxista
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Gilbert es un taxista ¿Cómo alguien tan genial puede ser chófer de desconocidos? Pues, la verdad... es que es un trabajo ASOMBROSO. [Mención de YURI]
Había olvidado que escribí esto, lo encontré en una de mis publicaciones de Facebook. Espero que les guste :D

* * *

Kesese, Hallo! Mi nombre es Gilbert Bielschmidt, y soy un taxista alemán trabajando en las calles de New York. Se preguntarán ustedes por qué el gran Gilbert Beilschmidt todopoderoso está trabajando como chofer de desconocidos, ¡la respuesta, amigos míos, es sencilla! ES ASOMBROSO.

Está bien, los barrios de por aquí no son muy buenos y hay algo de inseguridad. Me han asaltado como tres veces en lo que va del año, ¡pero uno se encuentra con cosas tan geniales! ¡Hace poco un conejo se subió a mi coche! Sí, un conejo, uno grande y rosa, era un tipo disfrazado, kesesese pobre hombre, lo lamento por él.

Después una parejita de casado, ksé, lo lamento por el pobre hombre, su mujer estaba loca, LO-CA se pasó el viaje gritándole como si estuviesen en su casa, habló sobre sus hongos y problemas de erecciones. Kesesese obviamente que como soy super asombroso no me reí, pero JAJAJA deberían haber visto la cara de vergüenza de ese señorito. Aunque la chica... creo que era cubana, no lo sé, de algún país del Sur era, eso es seguro, ¡pero esa tipa no se callaba nada! Ja, me encantaría saber cómo es que terminaron juntos.

¡También estaba la parejita melosa! Y por melosa me refiero a que, ellos tomaban el taxi juntos, el chico, alto, grandote, miope y bastante geek en apareciencia, intentaba a toda costa tener contacto físico (una mano sobre su mano, rodearle los hombros, cosas así) a la chica linda de cabello largo y mirada fría... JAJAJAJA mein Gott, una vez la chica llevó un cuchillo para que el chico no la toque. Me pregunto si serán pareja. Normalmente ella se baja en un hospital, el gordo feo va a un supermercado.

Y no puedo olvidar al gabacho asqueroso y el galleguito imbécil~ Ah, joder, qué bien que me caen ese gallego, me hacen ver que mi vida no es miserable. Es desempleado, la mujer lo dejó, normalmente lo recojo los viernes a la noche, siempre en el mismo bar, acaba con una borrachera que mejor ni contarla. El otro, el francesito, ¡ese tipo tiene sífilis, gonorrea, se le va a caer el puto pito! Todos los jodidos días me llama para que le lleve una puta (porque yo sé que sólo las prostitutas pueden hacerle caso a ese gabacho, aunque él nunca baja a recibirlas). Ah, ¡pero eso no me importa! ¡Yo también tengo mis lindas experiencias en este taxi!

¡La otra vez había na linda rubiecita de ojos verdes, no les cuento todo lo que hicimos! Resultó ser un tío, pero bueno...

Bléh, a quién engaño. El chiquillo estaba hundido en su asiento, abrazado a su mochila, apenas y hablamos. Pero era bonito, ¡y no que yo sea gay ni nada! Al principio pensé que era una nena. Lo recibió un chico castaño en la casa donde lo dejé. Lo primero que oí decir al timidón fue "¡TORIS! Ay, o sea, ¡como que estoy super feliz de haber llegado! El tipo del taxi no era fabuloso, ¡ni un perrito tenía de adorno!" No sé a dónde se fue su puta timidez.

¡Ahora estoy rodeando los bares en busca de alguien que pueda llegar a querer que lo lleve a su hogar! Todos críos borrachos. Como me encantaría ser uno de ellos...

Oh, me hicieron una seña. Acerqué el auto a dos jovencitas, una parecía asiática, la otra apenas estaba vestida, las dos se tambaleaban, sobre todo la altita semidesnuda.

—¿A dónde? —pregunté cuando se acomodaron en el asiento de atrás.

—A mi casa —balbuceó la occidental y se rió. Si será idiota.

—A-A esta dirección, por favor —dijo la de cabello negro, tendiéndome una hoja con un numerito.

Comencé a conducir. No me gusta mucho hablar con chicas borrachas, no es divertido. No me gusta verlas así, ¡¿no pueden salir a divertirse sin hacer el ridículo?! ¡Son damas! Se supone que los hombres somos los idiotas asquerosos que nos emborrachamos.

Aunque hay algo que me gusta del alcohol...

—E-Emily-sama, a-aquí no...

Acomodé el retrovisor para que enfoque bien el espectáculo del asiento de atrás.

La tía está, Emily, estaba sobre la japonesita le besaba el cuello y metía la mano por debajo de la faldita de la pelinegra, que estaba DEMASIADO sonrojada.

—Kesesese, Gilbert, es tu día de suerte —murmuré para mí mismo.

—Sa~ku~ra... —dijo traviesa la americanita—. Vamos, vamos, no puedes decirle que no a una heroine~

Volví la mirada al camino, luego al espejo retrovisor, de nuevo al camino y así durante todo el trayecto. Seré honesto, alargué el viaje hasta que... hasta que la tal Emily desabrochó la camisa de la chica japonesa. ¡No soy un pervertido! ¡Ni el francesito putero!

Kesesese, pero cómo amo mi trabajo.

* * *

El conejo es Suecia(?)


End file.
